SVU meets House on New Year's Eve
by xcuddyismyidol21x
Summary: Elliot and Olivia are sent to PPTH to investigate, which turns into 2 cases, and a whole lot of wierdness. i put it under House since it takes place in N.J.


SVU meets House…

"Elliot Olivia, the girl you suspected was abused about a month ago, the one who's father moved the family to Jersey to stop the press, she's back in the hospital. We are still on this case, I checked with NJPD, it is under our jurisdiction. So, you two are going to Princeton to figure things out, me, Munch and Fin will stay here."

Elliot looked up from his desk, "You got it captain."

The car ride was torture. Manhattan to Princeton with a ominous silence filling the air. Olivia glanced up at her partner every so often, loathing him, despising him, hating him with every fiber of her being. Wishing he loved her, that she never went to Oregon, and he never had Dani as a partner. She knew there was something between them, and because of that they couldn't be normal, or whatever they used to be. Yes, she hated him with every fiber of her being, but she also loved him with every inch of her heart. At first, she thought she hated Dani, but Dani wasn't the one who betrayed her. Then again, you always hurt the ones you love. So why couldn't she hurt him?

"Liv, mind passing me that water?"

His deep voice broke her out of the thoughts racing through her mind, inarticulately, she handed him the bottle, with an imperceptible grimace on her face. She wondered what he and Dani talked about on their long drives, or if their mouthes were too busy for words. No, she didn't want to think about that, she just wanted to get out of that damn car.

There was a large building up ahead, "Finally," she exclaimed, "we're here!"

"Oh what, you weren't enjoying all that quality time there?" Elliot asked facetiously.

"Yea, greatest road trip ever," she responded sarcastically, though a little more hostile than she had hoped.

They smiled slightly at each other, their old playfulness returning, and headed up for the hospital. Their long coats flew behind them, as if they were the capes of superheroes.

"What do you mean WRONG HOSPITAL, our captain said Princeton General!" Olivia screamed at the women behind the front desk.

"Yes, she was here, but she was sent over to Princeton Plainsborough."

"That's odd," said Elliot, "Why would she be transferred to another hospital?"

"Okay," House said standing in front of his white board, righting down symptoms as he ran them off, "Little girl, father is suspected of molesting her, she ends up in the hospital with vaginal bleeding. Months later, in another state, same symptom. She is in the hospital for an hour when she has a pulmonary embolism; seven year olds don't get those unless something is seriously wrong. Then shortly after they have to use the crash cart to bring her back, she starts to hallucinate. Most would say PTSD, but then, the nice police in New York find out Daddy wasn't with her all week, according to his apartment which has a computerized key so, think fast before we have idiot cops in here tearing up our office and screwing up our differential," he paused when he saw to people standing in his office, "Who are you?"

The man grinned, "We are the idiot cops."

They went through their usual routine with the two detectives sitting in. House really hated cops, well he never really had a problem with them before Tritter, but when House has an opinion, he doesn't fall back. So if he hated one, he hated them all.

"I think it's lupus," Foreman stated humorously, even House had to laugh.

"Okay, that was predictable, let me finish," he looked around, appraising his underlings, "I think it is auto-immune," he said in a feminine tone, "oh House, you are so dreamy." He eyed Cameron, who was rolling her eyes, then moved on to Foreman, "No, it is clearly Neurological, yo. House, you only don't believe me because you are a racist. No that isn't true, I love Negroes. Oh the Hypocrisy!" and last but not least, a certain Australlian blonde sitting there deferentially, waiting for his turn, "Crankey you two, I think we should believe House here mate, now good doctor, please bend over so I can get a better aim at kissing your ass," and now, returning to his own voice, "Okay Dr. Chase, but first can you please get a blood panel and test her white count while you are at it?"

His team looked up at him then amiably did as they were told. The two detectives sat in awe, insure of what to say. They stared at House who suddenly grabbed his leg in pain. He imperiously limped out and down the hall to Cuddy's office, the woman reached into her pocket and grabbed her cell phone.

"Captain, the guy is crazy!" Olivia said over her cell, "He mocked all his colleagues, sounded so impersonal, and he walks with a cane for some mysterious reason. And what is this about the dad not being with her?"

"Look," came his disappointed voice through the other end, "She lives at her grandparents house, it could have been the grandfather all along, we don't know. Just stay there another couple of hours, talk to the dad, and the doctors."

She sighed and hung up the phone, nodding morosely at Elliot. They looked around the hallway, and headed towards the girls room. She was alone. Both had faces filled with pity. They walked to the front desk.

"Hi," Elliot said to the nurse, "Do you know where we could find Doctor House? He isn't in his office."

"Try the administrator's office," she pointed to a brown door slightly off to the side.

"Thank you," Olivia replied softly. "No way!" she said as they approached the door. "Lisa Cuddy. She was one of my best friends growing up. I can't believe this." She knocked politely to hear her old friends voice invite them in. Dr. House was lying on her couch, throwing a little ball up and down.

"Oh my God! Olivia! What are you doing here?" she asked when she saw her in the door way."

"You know her?" House asked disparagingly.

"Yeah, we grew up in the same apartment complex. I haven't seen you in so long!"

"Wow, Lise, you did it. You run a hospital. You know I talked to your mom the other day, she said you were a doctor, but you actually fulfilled your dream. I guess we both did, here I am sex crimes cop and all."

"I always thought that was a little weird when we were 14."

They giggled understandingly, Lisa had known about Olivia's mother since they were about 16, Lisa's mom used to let her stay over some nights when her mom was pretty bad. She couldn't believe it had been so long since they had seen each other last.

"So," House said with a smirk on his face, "now that we are aquainted think you can take care of this cop, Tritter, real prick. Wants my ass in jail. I know you cops have that whole 'connection' thing so…"

"House!" Cuddy snapped, glaring back at him.


End file.
